


Centaurids

by RikkuShinra



Series: Primulina [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Gladio has, for the last four years, unsuccessfully provided Loqi with Valentine's day gifts. Each year something comes up and after two hospital stays, asthma attacks and a general dislike of any jewelry; Gladio is giving up, completely done with the flowery lovey-dovey shit. It's not like their boyfriends.  Loqi has his own plans this year.





	Centaurids

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my most favorite rare pair. Cause gosh, these two just don't get hooked up enough and it's a damn shame they don't.

Gladiolus Amicitia knows that things are never easy, that some people are simply hard to please. Where others love grand overtures of love in the form of finely cultivated bouquets or gestures of romance bound in a simple velvet box, a locket or ring nestled inside its silky confines, Loqi Tummelt likes none of those. Which makes February 14th a nightmare.

“Why don’t you tell me what you want?” It is the same prodding question asked every year a week, then days then hours in advance. Four years now and Gladio still gets the same answer.

“Surprise me.”

Yes, like that has worked out four other times. The first year was a bouquet of roses, not red because well, Gladio found that quiet gaudy and Prompto just said Loqi did not want to be reminded of his past life. Which was fine, so they settled on a mix of pink and snow white. Well, Loqi is not a fan of pink, or roses or anything with even a hint of fragrance if the sneezing fit was any indication. At least the ambulance ride was nice. Who knows the former General was asthmatic and roses really irritated him? Not Prompto as the blond turned tail and disappeared for the next month; it had been his idea.

The second year was just as bad. It had been a particularly bad hunt for Gladio, Iron Giants springing up on a routine recon to secure food and the aftermath left them one Glaive short and Gladio bedridden for a week. Well, there went his romantic night of preplanned debauchery. At least the kitchen table escaped scot free. The third year was not so bad. Not like the first two yet from the sounds Loqi made as he opened the ring box a hospital trip for either of them would have been on the top of his list of things he would have rather been doing. Especially if one had food poisoning.

“A ring?” Loqi’s nose crinkled upwards obviously disgusted at the sight of the shining band and deep-set garnet stone.

“Cid called it a Crimson Bangle, but obviously it’s a ring. For when you go out in the field, it wards off fire damage.”  It was always hard to read Loqi. His nose still bunched in as if the ring was a pile of trash that he would have to clean up like it was something below what he should have received. He accepted it, reluctantly and offered his own gift in return: a kiss on the cheek that leads to more adoring activities. That year, the table had to be replaced. Finally last year, that was Gladio’s year to shine, he had planned for months. A nice date night, dinner at Ignis’s fledgling restaurant, a movie at home since anywhere outside of Lestallum was a hotbed for daemons, a relaxing bath followed by a full body massage. Oh, how outstanding his plans had been to spoil the Niff. Gladio’s plan had been to pick him up from work. That shining star Gladio reached for turned into a dull grey lump of coal as he listened to Cor outside the hospital.

“He’s got the flu. Doc sent him home early this morning.” Well damn. Loqi spent the next five days in bed eating the best soup Gladio could think up.

On that final day, before Loqi decided he felt well enough to move, as he hid in the cocoon of blankets, Loqi’s muffled voice stated clearly though his fever-addled mind “I hate Cup Noodles. I want bacon.”

So this year, Gladiolus did not plan. No grand dinners, no brainstorming with Prompto or Ignis, or even Iris. As he leaned down to give Loqi a kiss, deeply searching the man's mouth to make sure he was minty fresh-which he was-Gladio watched from their shared abode as Loqi strolled down the hallway off on another day’s work at the hospital helping rehabilitate hunters and Glaives alike. Smiling, the Shield tasked himself with cleaning up, humming a jaunty tune as he did so. It was an amazing thing to live with someone who spent a large amount of their life in the military. Everything was well organized, cleaning up was washing two coffee cups and the bowl Gladio had used to eat cereal from and running the vacuum for the sake of something to do.

An hour later, lost in thought as he stared at the wall, quiet sitting in a focused trance as he looked at the eggshell plaster and tracing the cracks that had formed over the last years; Gladiolus ruminated over what he should do.

Dishes-check

Laundry-done yesterday-check

Showers- this morning- check

Work out-yoga in the shower-check

Text Prompto-check

Text Ignis-check

Iris-check

Check on the darkness-it is still there -check

Groceries-well shit.

Pushing off the couch, Gladio grabbed his jacket off the coat hanger. As he shrugged it on, he patted himself down exhaling when he located his wallet deep in the inner pocket. Picking his set of keys up from the entryway table, Gladio stepped out, door locked behind him. Even in the bright false daylight, Lestallum was dull, yellowed and still littered with trash, even more now with such a high concentration of people.

In the market, this bounty of humans was even more noticeable. Before when they would all go, they are including Noctis, to Market it was crowded but not as congested and compact as it was now. People shouted as they quibbled for lower prices on fabrics and housewares, auctioning meats, and dried spices. It was a booming mess one that Gladio hated worming his way through, but he knew Loqi would not do it, so the responsibility fell to him.

Deciding to get the bare minimum, Gladio managed his way through the robust crowd in half an hour. He wasn’t in the mood to haggle, not with half the crowd vying for choice cuts, jewelry most had no need of and genetically engineered bouquets that earned the awe of cities inhabitants, yet to Gladio they where a colorful display that reminded the citizens that the Imperials where the ones growing the fruits and vegetables in this dark era.

Winding his way towards the open-air restaurant Gladio was not in the least surprised to find Ignis waiting, Prompto beside him describing some of the pictures he had taken near Galdin Quay.

“The water is pitch black, but if you look closely you can see the fish. The ones that glow, are unmutated. It’s like all life above the ocean has been affected, but below the waves, it’s a whole other world.”

Pulling his seat out, Gladio drops into it with less grace than he had intended, “fishing trip go good?”

“Oh yeah” Prompto smiles running a hand through his hair as he takes in the filler bulk Gladio has gained since he saw him last. Six-seven months have passed, and it feels like years if that fine goatee Prompto is trying to grow it means anything. “Sania is taking a few samples to the labs to have them tested, make sure they are edible.”

“Would be splendid to have some grilled fish.” Silence envelopes them, Ignis thinking to what new grilled fish recipe he could make with whatever has been brought in and what he has on hand.

“Yeah,” Prompto sighs whimsically reclining in his chair “would be great.”

Ignis is the first to recover with a wave of his hand as he shifts forward in his seat. “And you Gladio? How have you been?”

“Training recruits. Day in, day out.” The topic of Loqi is left in the dark, it's their time to catch up and spend the day dedicated to St. Valentine, ironically a Nifleheim martyr, to themselves. They sit for what seems like hours lost in stories of high adventures in dark caves, the ruins of Solheim buried deep in the Lucian Capital. Resentment does not even cover how Gladio feels, torn between his excitement for his partially blind friend and the fact that Cor has demoted him to babysitting cadets leaving him to suffer over reports. The grandest adventure he has been on in months was the one day he lost his pen after an impromptu visit from Ravus, Loqi tucked under the desk. He never found the pen, a shame really it was a nice ballpoint.

The vendors in the corded off restaurant eventually drive them away, after wasting a few hours of the day away the market has thinned, not to the point it's comfortable, but enough that Gladiolus feels its time to bid his friends farewell.

“Why don’t we have dinner tonight?” Prompto stands in the distance between Ignis and Gladio, eyes wide and hopeful.

Sighing, Ignis meanders over hand resting on Prompto’s arm. “I’m sure Gladio has plans tonight.” Prompto blinks once, then twice the realization dawning on the blondes’ face is almost comical.

With a deep laugh, Gladio shakes his head. “Naw, its good guys. Dinner sounds great really.”

“What about Loqi?” Prompto winces as he finally drops the name they have been skirting for hours. He wants to know more about the other Niff beyond his infinity for losing bouts and giant mechas. In such a dark age, the other man is the closest thing Prompto finds of interest, especially with how Gladio keeps him shrouded in an air of dense mystery. “Don’t wait to ruin the night with your boyfriend.”

Prompto’s brows wiggle. “Not a problem there, two years in the hospital, got the guy a ring, last year he had the flu. So this year, nothing. No plans, no romantic dinner” he looked at Ignis who shook his head with a wry smile, “and no gifts. Doesn’t even wear the ring.”

Wincing at the list of complaints, Prompto reached out rubbing Gladio’s arm. “It’s okay. We are here for you. I will get the beer, Ignis can cook and you provide the venue. It will be a party.” Ignis offered Gladio the briefest of touches, a hand to his shoulder as well.

“Like old times.”

Old times, Gladio smiled as he pulled his house key from his jacket pocket, humming to himself as he retraced his steps from that morning down the hallway to the apartment. Conjuring up multiple ideas of what Ignis had planned to make, Gladio flicked the key as he twisted the knob opening the door. The smell of roast hit him full force a surprising smack to his sinuses as Gladio stepped in and found the house in complete disarray. The couch and chair had been moved to the far corner and in its place sat a good-sized tent, large enough for at least four people to sit in, where the chair normally sat were two Coleman camping chairs a small folding table between both with a bucket of ice, a bottle of wine chilling in it.

“Loqi?” Gladio closed and locked the door behind him, stepping into the kitchen and depositing the entire bag of groceries into the fridge then checking on the meal in the oven groaning as he smelt a mixture of spices. It was instant recognition that Loqi had made one of his favorite Nifleheim meals, a spicy grulessa roast with potatoes, carrots and onions that left Gladio in a heavy haze on the verge of snoozing.

“Loqi?” Gladio called again, padding down the hall off the side of the kitchen towards the bathroom, finding it empty but the shower walls damp. Brows lifting he turned and headed towards their room, on the other side of the apartment. Opening the door, Gladio stilled in the frame drawing a deep breath in. Loqi lay on the bed medical textbook draped over his face, bare save for the two mounds of whipped cream with strawberry topping and a pair of cherry red lace bikini briefs. Taking the time to absorb the scene, to allow it to imprint in his mind, Gladio chuckled lowly and walked over to the bed running a finger through a dollop of cream on the smaller man's pecs.

Loqi moved, slightly, chest rising and nothing more. “Can’t let something this good go to waste.” As he leaned down, Gladio lifted the medical book, a thick tome on _Musculature and the effect of Magitek Mechanics on the Human Body_ , and gracelessly dropped it on the floor relishing in the loud smack and the jolt of the General’s body as he woke up looking lost. Gladio brushed a stray strand of hair from Loqi’s face then leaned down lapping at the fluffy white whipped cream. Loqi, still fighting the haze of sleep pushed back squirming back but getting nowhere as Gladio grabbed his legs forcing them apart and pulling Loqi down to rest below him.

“Gladio?” The blond groaned as the Shield climbed onto the bed the rest of the way, pressing their hips together and thrusting forward.

“What were you planning Loqi? Why is there a tent in the living room?”

“A surprise.” Loqi huffed as another hard thrust rubbed Gladio’s growing arousal against the sheer lace he was bound in. “I know you like camping, we ca-ahn’t exaaaah, exactly go do that.”

“Hmmm,” Gladio nipped lightly on the other man's nipple pulling back a breath away to blow over the hardening nub. “And this?”

“Dessert.”

“Before dinner?”

Loqi smiled, running a hand through Gladio’s hair only to tug the Shield’s head to the side roughly, “is that an issue?” Gladio leans forward as far as Loqi will allow, the Niff’s free hand trail gently from his right ear, thumb smooth over parted lips.

“Naw, but the guys are coming over for dinner, do you want to start this now?”

Loqi leaned back in bed hand falling from Gladio’s hair “what?”

“Ignis offered to cook, we didn’t exactly have plans.” Humming in thought, Gladio swiped a thick dollop of the whipped topping. Slightly surprised he had even missed it Gladio looked at Loqi, tongue darting out to lick the milk by-product from his finger. Leaving the cream to sit on his tongue he realized he had tasted a similar one a few months back, only instead of the faint vanilla flavor this white topping left, that one had been blue and had a faint blueberry taste. Loqi was not paying attention to the taunt, the coy tease for him to beg or at least stomp his feet for Gladio to cancel this date or hangout, whatever it was between these three anymore. Loqi didn’t know, sure their plans for tonight where nonexistent, a safeguard in case one ended up in the hospital from god knows what anything was game; yet this was so low on Loqi’s list of possible variables that he just could not look at the man laying half on, half off, hips still undulating in slow movements that despite the disappointment and anger and the nagging at the back of Loqi’s mind told him it would be wrong to stay mad at Gladio.

Pushing himself up, Loqi shoved Gladio, “get off.” Gladio scooted away staring at Loqi’s back, eyes dropping down to the sheer lace of the underwear. “When are they going to be here?”

“Are you going to wear those?” So hopeful, Loqi lifted a brow, shoulders rolling as he stretched still seated on the bedside, his partner talking over him.

As he stood, Loqi hooked his thumbs in the band delight in the low groan convoyed by Gladio’s hand reaching out to cup one of his cheeks giving it a firm squeeze. “I had something else in mind.”

As much finesse Gladio could produce, Loqi saw only a dog searching for a bone, a small scrap of food. Well, they could both play this game. “But you can see it later.”

“What?” The astonishment of the word as it tumbled from Gladio’s lip dyed as the door closed, gently. To gently, Gladio flopped back onto the bed, still hard and guilty because damn had Loqi looked good on the bed in nothing but white and red. For a moment Gladio wondered where his loyalties lie because damn if he was not a fan of Imperial colors, but Loqi and that paleness, a side effect from the changing world, would look better in Lucian black, silver, and gold.

The resounding groan echoed through the apartment as the shower turned on, water thrumming through pipes. I should just join him, Gladio folded his hands over his chest thinking back to the morning shower they shared. Loqi’s leg hooked over his arms, back pressed against the wall, Loqi’s brow’s scrunched together damp hair plastered to his face, mouth hanging open in a blissfully silent scream of release.

After this misstep, Gladio was sure if he went near Loqi, he would find a way to wear his dangly bits as a necklace. With Loqi’s demeanor, he would be proud to show off this jewelry. So Gladio stayed out of the bathroom, skirting the Niff when he did return to the bedroom to get dressed in something more suitable than a lace bikini. Giving Gladio his own inspection, Loqi pointed at the burgeoning hard-on as if it was just an apple in the market, “you should probably take care of that.”

Well, Gladio looked at his roommate? Partner? Ultimate fuck buddy? Whatever and hoisted himself off the bed, grabbing his own change of clothes and went to shower before the whipped cream hardened and became sticker than what it already was.

Stepping out of a cloud of steam, the apartment was bright with all the lights on and the roast that had been in the oven sat on the table in the center a few other dishes added such as long-bone rib steak, Ignis’s favorite chiffon cake. “Hello, Gladio.”

Having expected Ignis, Gladio jerked his head upward nodding his hello to Ignis. “Hey, where’s Prompto?”

“It seems he and Loqi had gone into the tent that has been set up in your living room.” Ignis smiles, turning away, “a gift. How thoughtful.”

Gladio frowned casting Ignis a questioning side glance. “Its…nice. I didn’t think he would do something like this.”

Ignoring whatever train of thought Gladio had been on, Ignis held a bowl filled with salad to his oldest friend. “Prompto and I won’t be staying for long. Just enough to eat.”

“You guys don’t have to leave, we didn’t make plans.” Ignis turned away, ears flexing in his poor attempt to hide his smile. Taking the bowl Gladio quickly sat it on the table turning back to Ignis. Deciding to lean over the counter instead of going to stand beside his friend to continue his questioning “did Loqi plan something?” He whispered as Ignis readied some wine glasses, washing, and drying.

“Possibly.”

“You guys are in on this.” Ignis smiled at him and stated they where possibly in on something.

“Dinner is ready,” the tent shifted as Loqi and Prompto pinned the sides back, Prompto amazed at what he had seen inside. “Gladio, the food will just get cold, come on.” Ignis’s voice is background noise, Gladio was drawn to the way Loqi and Prompto share in a technophile excitement over the tent.

“It’s a prototype,” Loqi waves Prompto’s praise off for how ingenious the thing is, “once it gets clearance, I hope it can be used in the orphanages, at least a larger design. Kids would fight over a tent that size.”

Dinner is composed of Prompto sharing photos of the world outside Lestallum. From Lucis all the way to the shores of Altissia, a few images of Angelgard floodlights illuminating the demonic wyverns that have taken up residence on the island. Another pet project of Sania Yeager’s. Studying the demonization of naturally occurring species. In turn, Gladio takes time to study the bonding of two Niff is that grew up worlds apart. Miss. Yeager should think about studying human relationships as Gladio finds it quite fascinating as their last goodbyes include a request, an outstretched hand from two separate worlds, to share a cup of coffee at some undetermined time in the future. As the door closes, Ignis and Prompto disappearing down the stairs, Gladio offers to clean up. Pertinence for not making plans, which ironically was surprising, just not exactly the surprise Loqi wanted.

“Hey, Gladio, come here.” Loqi’s head is barely poking out the tent flap, one side already pulled down. Hands soapy from wash water, Gladio winced, imperceptible to Loqi as he is staring at the Shield’s back. Gladio knew it was coming, the calm demeanor and the way he talked to Prompto and Ignis as if they were not the scum of the earth.

“Yeah, hold on.” Sending a silent pray for who ever found his body in the morning, Gladio toweled his hands off, glanced at the dishes that remained in the sink willing them to speak up and call him back. They did not, not that he really expected them too. Slinking over to the tent, Gladio glanced in easily locating Loqi in the corner head bowed as he looked over his mobile. Clearing his throat, Gladio smiled shyly at the other man. “Get in, I promise I won’t bite.” Defeated, Gladio dipped his head down and stepped in untying the other flap. With the flap closed the tent was pitch save for the blue glow that illuminated Loqi’s face.

“So,” Gladio looks down Loqi’s eyes still glued to the mobile. “What did you want to show me?”

“Shh!”

“Come on Loqi, just tell me.” Brows joining, Loqi shook his head placing his phone down as the inside of the tent started glowing dimly before brightening quickly that forced both to flinch. Peeking through thick lashes Gladio took in the digitized image as it faded from the bright white to a deep blue light spot dotting the apex of the tent while the edges held distinct tree top shapes that shifted in an invisible breeze, something they would never feel until the long night was over.

“I know, I’ve been a pain about Valentine’s day.” Gladio scoffed, not like Loqi was not a pain any other time either. Loqi pushed gently against the Shield’s arm, “Fuck you, Amicitia.” A bright light flew from one side of the tent to the other illuminating one side of Loqi’s face. Biting his lip, Loqi turned around reaching behind him. “Here.”  

Loqi waved his hand in front of Gladio’s face a hard box-shaped object poking into his nose. Pulling the box from the outstretched hand, Gladio lifted the lid eyes widening as he took in the shining gold band with a jade escutcheon in the center. “For when you're outside Lestallum.”

“A ring?”

Loqi shifted beside him, moving from his cross-legged position to kneel in front of the Shield. Pulling the band from its box as he took Gladio’s hand in his, Loqi slid the ring on. “Since you got me one, it’s the least I could do. It's really hard to find engagement rings nowadays.”

Gladio hummed, turning his hand over to hold Loqi’s finding the crimson band sitting snug at the base of his ring finger. “Wait, engagement?” He dropped Loqi’s hand, his own dropping to rest on the smaller man’s hip thumb brushing bare skin. Loqi moved closer as Gladio hunted for the barest touch of fabric finding nothing but bare skin. “Gods, Loqi you’re going to kill me one day.”

“At least you’ll die happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love those two, which I have no reason as to why but I want to plan out a whole series for how they came to be, pre-Dionysus. The title comes from the meteor shower that occurs from Centaurus, specifically Theta Cantaurids which occur on Feb. 14th.


End file.
